All I Want For Christmas
by lilyevans103
Summary: Hello, everyone! This is my song fic to go with the December of Je T'Amie, Lily Previously Je Vous Amie, Lily. Song by Mariah Carey. Enjoy and Happy Holidays.


**All I Want For Christmas: A Lily/James One-shot**

**A/N: **Song is **All I Want For Christmas** by **Mariah Carey ****. I DO NOT OWN!!! THE CHARICTERS ARE J.K. ROWLINGS! PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Holidays!**

**James Potter woke in his room on Christmas Eve. He sighed and smiled slightly. In the last few months he had become friends with the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. He still wanted so much more, but he could live with being friends with Lily if it meant she no longer hated him. He still wanted her more then anything; more then she would ever or could ever know. But he had blown his chance with her years ago when he had teased her and her old best friend Severus Snape. James still didn't get why Lily liked Snape so much. James didn't care what gifts showed up for him tomorrow, all he wanted, no needed, was Lily.**

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... yea yea**_

Lily sat on her window seat watching the snow fall. She smiled softly as she watched the snow. She had fallen for James over the last few months. It wasn't entirely her fault! The bleeding git had gone away for the summer and had returned a mature young man. He didn't cruse random people anymore. He did his work and earned top grades. He did his head duties. He hadn't asked her out once this year. She no longer had any excuse to hate James. Instead he had given her reasons to love him. And she did, very much. She was just too shy to tell him so. The thing she wanted for Christmas was for James to know how much she cared for him, and to know that she was not to late for James to still love her.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
and I Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you..  
You baby  
**_

James got out of bed and started getting ready for a snowy day outside. It was a tradition for the Marauders to have a snowball fight on Christmas eve. They had done it every year. They always had an audience to cheer them on. Most Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students turned up to watch. Lily had turned up last year with her best friends Alice and Frank. James hoped she would do the same this year. It seemed he did better when he knew Lily was there watching and (maybe) cheering for him.

James sighed. _Lily… Why the HELL can't I think of anything but her for three bloody minutes! _**Because you love her!** _I KNOW THAT! _**Then why ask that question? **_It was rhetorical! I know I love her, but she doesn't seem to. _**So prove it to her! **_How do you suggest I do that?_** Tell her how much you love her; kiss her, show up in her room with a ribbon wrapped around you tomorrow. **_I have told her a dozen times how much I love her, she dose not buy it. Kissing her would make it worse, she will hate me again and I will be even more in love with her. If I show up with a ribbon wrapped around me she will think of me as a stalking psycho and report me to McGonagall! _**You are a stalking psycho, you don't know that she still feels the same about you as she always clamed to, tell her again! **_Oh, SOD OFF!_

James pulled his boots, cloak, scarf, and gloves on and rushed out of his room, noticing that it was ten to ten, time for the snow ball fight. The Marauders always paired off for the fight and James was always stuck with Peter. James loved Peter like a brother, but the boy could not throw a snowball to save his life. So James had Peter make the snowballs as James pelted Remus and Sirius with the snow. James and Peter always won. Then the four hosted a Christmas party for the Gryffindors in the tower.

James flew down his dormitory stairs and directly into Lily who was leaving the common room. Lily went flying, James on top of her, out of the portrait hole. They finally stopped in the corridor out side their common room. Lily looked up at James and burst out in giggles. James smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lils. I didn't look down before racing down my stairs. You're not hurt are you?" James asked nervously standing up and helping Lily up as well.

"It' alright, James. I know you didn't mean it. I think I am alright. Were you heading to the grounds?" Lily asked as the pair headed down the stairs, still holding hands. James nodded. Lily giggled and James beamed, loving Lily's laugh. The two reached the grounds and Lily let go of James hand.

"Wish me luck, Lils." James said looking down at Lily. Lily leaned up and kissed James's cheek. "Good luck, James." Lily whispered going off the find Alice and Frank. James sighed and touched his cheek. _That's the only affection she is going to show me, so be it. Let's kick some Marauder tail!_ **That's the spirit!**

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

Lily stood to one side of the Gryffindor common room and watched the annual Christmas Party. Lily sat on a loveseat and watched Alice and Frank twirling around the room attempting to dance. Lily laughed inwardly. Alice and Frank were meant for each other, everyone said so. Lily herself knew of their crushes on each other. They just needed to swallow their pride and admit that they were in love with each other. And speaking of being in love…

"Hey, love. You looked lonely so I thought I would join you." James said smiling and handing Lily a drink and sitting beside her. James put his arm around the couch behind Lily's shoulders, sipping his drink. Lily glanced over at James and noticed him looking longingly at the couples.

"Wishing for a girlfriend, James?" Lily asked hoping to hide her jealousy. James started and looked down at Lily in slight surprise.

"Well, one girl in particular. Too bad she is not interested… Ah well. I guess that is life." James said looking depressed.

"She is one lucky girl. Don't be sad, James. It is almost Christmas! Show some holiday spirit!" Lily said acting happy, but dieing inside. _I missed my chance! I waited too long! He's moved on! He dose not like me anymore._

"I think I am going to the dorm… Merry Christmas, Lily. I hope you get what you want." James said setting his empty cup on the table beside the couch and leaving the room. Alice skipped over to Lily.

"Lils, guess what. Frank asked me out! We are going to Hogsmead together on our next trip! Honey, what's wrong! Why are you crying? I saw James leaving. Did he hurt you, sweetie? I'll KILL him!" Alice said putting her arm around Lily's shoulders.

"He didn't hurt me, Ally. At least, not physically. He moved on. He doesn't like me anymore. He wants a girl for Christmas. I don't think he meant me!" Lily cried into her hands as Alice hugged her.

"BLACK, COME HERE NOW!" Alice screamed across the room. Sirius appeared at her side.

"Yes, Stevens?" Sirius said looking concerned.

"Look what your 'best mate' did to Lily! He broke her. She NEVER cries. Now, fix it!" Alice hissed standing up and stalking up the Girls stairs.

"Someone is a bit bitchy tonight. Lils, what happen? What did James say that hurt you so bad?" Sirius asked sitting beside Lily and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"He moved on. He doesn't like me anymore. He wants a girl for Christmas. I don't think he means me." Lily sobbed into Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius laughed loudly. "Love, I don't think he is CAPABLE of moving on! He has loved you since he first saw you that is not going to stop in a matter of months. He is so bloody in love with you; it makes me sick to hear about. And you KNOW I care about you. He wants a girl EVERY Christmas for the last seven years I have known him. It is ALWAYS you. Now, go and get good nights sleep. Tell James how you feel tomorrow, and Merry Christmas." Sirius said kissing Lily's cheek and pushing her towards the portrait hole.

"Thanks Sirius, Same to you! Love you Ally, Frank!" Lily called as she left the room. Lily arrived back in her room and fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

_**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...**_  


James woke early the next morning, still depressed. He opened his stocking and presents and sighed unhappily. He loved all of his presents, really he did. They just weren't what he really wanted. He groaned and flopped back on his bed moodily.

_That's it. I blew it. Years ago, I blew it. I should have never picked on Snape or pestered Lily. Maybe if I had left them alone, she would love me as much as I do her. And maybe in the same way. If only…_

There was a knock on his door and he grunted as he stood up to open it. Lily was standing in his doorway with a bow on her head.

"Merry Christmas, James." Lily whispered not looking up at him. James let out a small sigh.

"Same to you, Lils." He muttered standing aside so Lily could come into his room.

"I love your gift, James. It is beautiful. It must have cost a fortune." Lily said fingering the necklace shaped in a lily.

"It was nothing, Lils. I am glad you like it." James said gruffly.

"But I have to give you your gift still…" Lily said softly still looking at her feet.

"You don't need to…" James started but Lily cut him off by kissing him softly.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby**___

James was stunned, Lily could tell. He was not responding to her, yet. Then as Lily was about to pull away James kissed her back hungrily. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and she snaked her around his neck, pulling him closer to her. James opened his mouth and nipped at Lily's lower lip, urgently.

Lily parted her lips and ran her fingers through James's hair as he explored her mouth possessively his hand trailing up to Lily's neck, holding her face. James finally pulled away and leaned on Lily, resting his forehead on hers. Lily leaned up and kissed James's jaw. James shuttered and grabbed her waist again. Lily slid her arms to James's shoulders.

"Was that my Christmas gift?" James asked kissing Lily's forehead. Lily giggled softly.

"No, I am your Christmas gift, James. I am yours if you want me…" Lily said softly.

James backed Lily into his wall and kissed her greedily. Lily kissed him back and wrapped her arms back around James's neck. James lifted Lily up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. James wrenched his lips from hers and attacked her neck lustfully. Lily tilted her head to give him better access.

"Dose that answer your question? Or should I make myself clearer?" James growled into Lily's ear nipping at it. Lily shuddered in pleasure and smiled.

"Clearer" she whimpered as James pulled away to look at her hungrily and longingly. James growled again.

"As you wish, love…" he hissed.

"Merry Christmas, James." Lily whispered as James kissed her hard.

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

**A/N: **Please Review! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
